Look at me,Can you?
by BbangHime
Summary: Bang Yongguk bertemu Xi Luhan dan menaruh perhatian pada namja manis tersebut. bagaimanakah reaksi Kim Himchan yang telah lama menyukai Bang Yongguk? Read and Review juseyoo /BOY X BOY/Gaje/EXOB.A.P Pairings/
1. Chapter 1

**LOOK AT ME,CAN YOU?**

Author : BbangHime

Disclaimer : God and Their Parents and their Companies too

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk,Kim Himchan,Xi Luhan and others cast

Lenght : Chapters

Rated : T

Genre : School Life,Romance,Yaoi,Gaje(?) and Others .

WARNING ! Yaoi fanfic,Masih banyak Typo,Gaje dan lain lain~

* * *

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Brukk

Sontak ku alihkan pandangan ku pada namja yang terjatuh tak jauh dari ku berada, meskipun banyak orang di koridor ini mereka tak berkeinginan sama sekali membantu namja yang masih terduduk di tempat nya terjatuh malah ada beberapa murid yang menertawakannya, seperti nya lutut nya cedera karena kulihat dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lutut nya. Tanpa banyak berpikir ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju ke arahnya berniat ingin menolongnya.

" gwenchana? " tanya ku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan ku padanya, yang ditanya pun mendongakkan kepala nya dan segera mengangguk dan juga meraih tangan yang kuulurkan padanya.

"te...terima kasih sunbae" jawabnya gugup, kenapa dia gugup? Apakah aku terlalu menakutkan bagi hoobae ku sendiri -_-

"iya" balasku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"ka..kalau begitu saya pergi dulu sunbae-nim,sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap nya sambil membungkukkan badannya,dan berjalan terpincang meninggalkan ku.

"kalau masih sakit jangan dipaksa,sini biar aku antar ke ruang kesehatan" dia terjekut melihat ku yang telah berada di sampingnya dan meletakkan tangannya di sekitar leherku dan juga melingkarkan tanganku di sekitar pinggangnya.

"sun..bae?" kata nya gugup.

"iya? Kenapa?" tanya ku bingung sambil melihat wajahnya yang manis seperti seorang yeoja.

"kenapa sunbae mau menolongku? Apa sunbae tidak jijik seperti orang lain saat mereka tahu bahwa aku miskin?"

"kenapa harus jijik? Kau juga manusia seperti aku" jawab ku sambil tertawa kecil. "dan lagi,jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil aku Yongguk hyung saja"

"ba..baiklah sunbae ah eh maksud ku Yongguk hyung" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah polos nya yang membuat ku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"hemm, siapa nama mu? " tanya ku saat menyadari aku belum tahu nama nya sama sekali.

"Luhan...Xi Luhan"

* * *

"Sungyeol songsaengnim" teriakku ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, orang yang barusan kupanggil pun menampakkan dirinya dengan wajah kesal karena teriakkan ku barusan.

"YA! BISAKAH KAU SOPAN SEDIKIT BANG YONGGUK DAN JANGAN TERIAK BEGITU" bentak Sungyeol songsaengnim yang ku balas dengan kekehan tanpa dosa ku(?).

"daripada itu saem, tolong bantu teman ku ini, dia terjatuh di koridor" kata ku cepat sebelum Sungyeol saem menceramahiku panjang lebar dan membuatku sakit telinga,mendengar kata kata ku dia hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

"baiklah, bawa dia kedalam dan suruh dia duduk di atas tempat tidur" suruh Sungyeol saem yang langsung ku kerjakan. Kulihat Sungyeol saem memeriksa luka Luhan yang hanya meringis kesakitan saat cairan antiseptik mengenai luka nya. Aku hanya memandang wajah nya tanpa sadar jika akhirnya luka Luhan telah selesai di obati oleh Sungyeol saem.

"yap, sudah selesai" kata Sungyeol saem sembari membereskan peralatan nya.

"terima kasih songsaengnim" balas Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"sama sama, itu juga adalah tugas ku" mendengar itu aku hanya berdecih dan menatap kesal kepada guru kesehatan ku itu, pasalnya kelakuan dia pada ku dan pada orang lain sungguh berbeda.

"dan kau Bang Yongguk, antarkan Luhan ke kelas nya sekarang,karena kaki nya masih sakit jika di gunakkan berjalan normal" perintah nya sambil memasang wajah yang menurut ku sangat menyebalkan.

"iyaaa Yang Mulia Sungyeol" ketus ku sambil menggendong Luhan di punggungku, menurut ku cara ini lebih cepat dari pada yang tadi. Kulihat wajah Luhan memerah saat ku gendong dia.

"te..terima kasih atas semuanya"

"tenang saja, karena mulai sekarang aku akan mulai melindungimu supaya tidak cedera seperti ini lagi" kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju deretan kelas 1.

"oh iya, kelas mu yang mana?" tanya ku yang langsung dijawabnya dengan menunjuk kelas 1A yang terletak 3 di sudut lapangan. Ketika aku ingin melangkah kan kaki ku lagi ku lihat sepasang kaki menghalangi jalan ku.

"Yongguk-ah, siapa namja yang kau gendong itu!?" haaah, namja satu ini memang tak pernah senang melihat ku dengan namja cantik seperti Luhan yang saat ini ku gendong.

"Apa peduli mu Kim Himchan?" jawabku datar sambil berjalan mendahuluinya yang hanya menatap ku dengan kesal, kurasakan aura hitam mulai menyelimuti dirinya *ditabok Himchan*.

"awas kau Bang Yongguk! Akan kubuat kau tergila gila pada ku dan hanya melihat kepadaku" lirih Himchan sambil bermonolog ria.

* * *

Chapter 1 End~

Please Review nya chingu, author sangat membutuhkan masukkan karena author masih baru di dunia perfanfictionan hahaha :D

Dan juga Gomawo Chingudeul yang udah ngereview fanfic "I Love You Even In My Death" yang merupakan fanfic perdana author

Gomawoo~ *bows* sampai jumpa di Chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

**LOOK AT ME,CAN YOU?**

Author : BbangHime

Disclaimer : God and Their Parents and their Companies too

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk,Kim Himchan,Xi Luhan and others cast

Lenght : Chapters

Rated : T

Genre : School Life,Romance,Yaoi,Gaje(?) and Others .

WARNING ! Yaoi fanfic,Masih banyak Typo,Gaje dan lain lain~

* * *

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" Luhannie, ayo kita pulang" panggil Yongguk dari pintu kelas Luhan, Yongguk memang sengaja menunggu Luhan dan pulang bersama Luhan hari ini karena kaki Luhan yang masih cedera,dan sekalian ingin mengenal namja manis itu ( A : dasar Yongguk modus -_- )

"ah, Hyung? Kok disini?" tanya Luhan yang ketika menyadari nama nya di sebut langsung menyadari bahwa Yongguk telah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Terdengar bisik bisik dari teman kelas Luhan ketika melihat Yongguk masuk kedalam dan mengambil tas Luhan serta mengenggam tangan Luhan dan menarik nya keluar dari kelas.

" hei lihat satu satunya anak penerima beasiswa dari sekolah kita dia bersama Yongguk sunbae,apa mereka berpacaran?"

"mereka berpegangan tangan"

"bukankah Yongguk sunbae berpacaran dengan Himchan sunbae yang ulzzang itu?"

"ah tak mungkin Yongguk sunbae yang kaya itu mau berpacaran dengan anak miskin itu"

"tapi tadi aku melihat Yongguk sunbae menggendong anak itu"

Luhan bohong jika tak mendengar bisik bisik di sekitar koridor, semua anak yang sedang berada di lorong itu menatap kearah YongHan(Yongguk Luhan) yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang, sebenarnya yang jalan dengan tenang hanya Yongguk saja, sedangkan Luhan hanya menundukkan muka nya dengan ekspresi yang sedih, dia baru tahu jika Yongguk yang sedang memegang tangannya itu merupakan murid yang kaya sekaligus populer di sekolah mereka dan juga Yongguk terkenal dengan sikap dingin nya dan hanya ke beberapa orang dia akan menunjukkan sifat hangat nya seperti yang dia tunjukkan pada Luhan saat ini.

"Apa kaki mu tak sakit lagi hannie?" tanya Yongguk memecah keneningan diantara mereka yang di balas dengan anggukan serta senyuman manis dari Luhan.

"hmm hannie, ayolah jangan dengarkan omongan mereka, mereka hanya iri tak bisa dekat dekat dengan orang ganteng seperti ku" Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya melihat Yongguk dengan tatapan yang aneh dan yang di tatap pun hanya tersenyum dengan gummy smile yang khas.

"ayo masuk hannie" kata Yongguk ketika mereka sudah sampai ke tempat parkir,dengan gentle Yongguk membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk ke mobil Audy putih nya. Sebelum Yongguk membuka pintu kursi kemudi mobilnya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Mau apa lagi Himchan-ssi?" tanya Yongguk sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap namja ulzzang yang menatap nya dengan sedih.

"kenapa kau memanggilku dengan seformal itu? Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan Hime seperti dulu?" lirih Himchan saat mendengar cara Yongguk memanggil nama nya.

"Sudahlah, itu masa lalu kita Himchan-ssi. Jangan di bahas lagi, aku benar benar malas membahas hal yang demikian." Jawab Yongguk dingin dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya serta meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan sesaat kemudian teman karib nya Youngjae,Kyungsoo dan Zelo datang untuk menenangkan temannya.

* * *

"err, siapa tadi hyung?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Yongguk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kim Himchan, namja yang menganggu kita pas aku menggendongmu tadi" jawab Yongguk sambil terus memfokuskan mata nya ke jalan. Dan dengan jawaban itu Luhan hanya bisa ber-oh ria saja.

"oh iya, aku belum tau rumah mu Hannie." Tanya Yongguk sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan dari dalam mobil. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangan nya dan melihat ke arah Yongguk yang kini tengah menatapnya.

DEG

"perasaan apa ini" batin Yongguk saat Luhan melihat matanya dengan tatapan yang sangat manis di matanya. Dengan cepat Yongguk menetralkan debaran hati nya dan mengingat daerah rumah Luhan yang ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal Yongguk sendiri.

"Hyung,maaf tapi inilah rumah ku" kata Luhan sembari turun dari mobil setelah pintu nya di bukakan oleh Yongguk, sebenarnya Yongguk yang memaksa jika mereka naik mobil bersama harus Yongguk yang membukakan pintu untuk Luhan,pertama nya Luhan memaksa untuk jangan memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini tapi setelah melihat tatapan 'Kau harus mengikuti mauku' dari Yongguk, nyali Luhan pun ciut dan tak berani melawan lagi.

"Jadi kenapa Hannie? Hyung bukan orang yang melihat seseorang itu dari harta nya kok, tidak masalah walaupun kau tinggal di bawah jembatan" canda Yongguk yang membuat Luhan merasa lega. Luhan sebenarnya cukup terharu karena mendapatkan teman yang perhatian dan baik hati seperti Yongguk walaupun mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

"ayo bertemu ibuku dulu." Ajak Luhan pada Yongguk. Sebelum Yongguk bisa menolak tangannya sudah di tarik dengan Luhan.

"Ibuuuu! Luhan pulang." Teriak Luhan di depan pintu rumah sederhana milik Luhan. Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan seseorang yang membuka pintu dari dalam.

"selamat datang Lu..." omongan ibu Luhan pun terputus saat melihat siapa yang berada di samping Luhan. Yongguk pun terkejut melihat wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan takut.

"Tuan...muda?"

* * *

Yeah akhirnya part 2 update *tebar menyan* mian kalo misalnya pendek ya, masalahnya otak author lagi bermasalah nih(?) *alasan*

Oh iya author mau bales review chap 1 kemaren yee..

**NavyDilla** : Himchan sebenernya bukan antagonis kok, Cuma rada rada aja(?) kkkkk

**13ginger**** : **iya bener, muka Gangster sama muka imut banget di satuin hahaha

**hatakehanahungry** : emm BangHim nggak yaa? Hahaha keep reading aja deh kkk

**bbang2chan**** : ** weh caps nya ga nyante -_- kkk liat aja lanjutannya hahaha*evil laugh*

**cacingkawat**** : **siapa bilang Bbang Cuma buat Hime? Bbang itu juga punya author kok *ditabok Babys* hehehe

Btw thanks review nya chingudeul,author jadi semangat ngelanjutin nih kalo banyak review makanya jangan jadi Silent Reader, yang Silent Reader nanti author doain bias nya jadi suami author semua wahaha *evil laugh*

Please Review guys~


	3. Chapter 3

**LOOK AT ME,CAN YOU?**

Author : BbangHime

Disclaimer : God and Their Parents and their Companies too

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk,Kim Himchan,Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun and others cast

Lenght : Chapters

Rated : T

Genre : School Life , Gaje(?).

WARNING ! Yaoi fanfic,Masih banyak Typo,Gaje dan lain lain

* * *

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"tuan...muda?" panggil wanita yang merupakan eomma dari Luhan saat ini.

"loh? Xi ahjumma?" tanya Yongguk yang juga terkejut melihat salah seorang orang yang berkeja menjadi maid di rumah nya berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"selamat siang tuan muda,sedang apa tuan muda di sini sekarang?" tanya Xi ahjumma atau eomma dari Luhan sopan.

"ah,saya mengantarkan Luhan pulang ahjumma,kaki nya terluka." Jawab Yongguk sambil menunjuk kearah kaki Luhan yang di perban. Luhan pun melihat Yongguk dan eomma nya dengan pandangan bingung.

"ah saya benar benar berterima kasih atas bantuan dan kemurahan hati tuan muda." Ujar Xi ahjumma dengan senyuman yang sepintas mirip sekali dengan senyuman Luhan.

"ah tak apa apa ahjumma,kebetulan Luhan juga teman tapi kenapa Ahjumma berada di rumah? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?setahu saya Ahjumma biasanya pulang jam 5 sore" tanya Yongguk yang sedikit bingung.

"maafkan saya tuan, anak bungsu saya si Xiumin sedang sakit makanya saya mengambil cuti untuk mengurus Xiumin." Jawab Xi ahjumma dengan wajah yang sedikit menampakkan mimik kesedihan.

"semoga Xiumin cepat sembuh " setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk pun pamit dan meminta izin dari Xi ahjumma untuk terus menjemput dan mengantar Luhan dari sekolah, pertama nya tentu saja Xi ahjumma menolak, ia merasa tak enak jika anak nya di jemput dan di antar oleh anak dari majikannya, tetapi melihat keinginan Yongguk yang besar akhirnya Xi Ahjumma menyetujuinya.

* * *

"Pagi luhannie" sapa Yongguk hangat sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan yang sedari tadi diam. Dan tanpa berkata kata lagi Luhan memasuki mobil Audy putih milik Yongguk dan membalas senyuman Yongguk dengan manis yang membuat Yongguk terpaku melihat wajah di depannya itu.

"Manis" gumam Yongguk tanpa sadar.

"eh? Hyung bilang apa tadi?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Yongguk yang mulai salah tingkah.

"ah aniya, ayo kita pergi" jawab Yongguk gugup dan langsung masuk ke mobinya dan mulai mengendarainya ke sekolah jalan mereka hanya diam tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun, akhirnya Yongguk pun berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"err Luhannie" panggil Yongguk masih gugup karena kejadian tadi.

"iya hyung?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dan menatap Yongguk yang memanggil namanya.

"ekhm itu...eh cuaca nya bagus nya hahaha" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena pernyataan Yongguk barusan berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sebenarnya,karena bisa di bilang pagi ini langit terlihat mendung dengan gumpalan awan tebal yang menghiasinya, Yongguk merutuki kebodohan nya karena setelah melihat mata bening Luhan menatap nya seakan melupakan semua yang ingin dia katakan.

"bukannya cuaca pagi ini mendung hyung?" tanya Luhan polos sembari menampakkan wajah imutnya yang membuat Yongguk ingin 'menerkam' namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"err, i..iyaa hehehe" mendengar jawaban Yongguk,Luhan hanya menatap namja di sampingnya bingung. Yongguk yang salah tingkah langsung berpura pura serius mengendarai mobil nya dan tanpa terasa mobil yang mereka kendarai telah sampai di sekolah.

"yap,sudah sampai" kata Yongguk sambil membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo hyung,aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki teman sebaik dirimu hyung" kata Luhan dengan tulus.

"eh iyaa jangan dipikirkan hannie" Yongguk merutuki lagi dirinya yang selalu salah tingkah dan aneh jika berada di samping Luhan,padahal selama ini dia dikenal sebagai sunbae yang dingin dan semacam nya oleh hoobae Yongguk.

"Heii yoo whatsapp yo" sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Yongguk merusak momen YongHan, Yongguk membalikkan badannya dan mendapati dua teman dekatnya sedang mendekat dengan tingkah yang berbeda.

"hei kau Park Chanyeol, sudah kubilang jangan bergaya dan berbicara ala hip hop seperti itu,kau tak cocok berbicara bahasa inggris dan semacamnya" komentar Kris yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar yang menyiratkan tentang bosan akan sifat Chanyeol yang super aneh.

"ah Luhan, maaf sepertinya kau harus kembali ke kelas mu sendirian, duo tiang listrik ini pasti mencariku" setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk mulai berjalan mendekati duo tiang listrik yang sudah berada di dekatnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan 'akan aku jemput di kelasmu saat keluar main nanti' pada Luhan.

"hey yo~ siapa tadi Yongguk-ah? Pacar barumu?" tanya Chanyeol asal yang langsung mendapat cubitan manis di pinggangnya.

"diam kau yeol,itu Cuma hoobae kita" jawab Yongguk datar, Kris pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang super duper aneh, berbeda dengan dirinya dan Yongguk yang lebih terkesan dingin.

"yeollie,gukkie, ayo kita ke kelas"

* * *

Luhan kini sedang berjalan seorang diri menuju kelas mereka, Luhan memang belum mempunyai teman akrab selain Yongguk walaupun dia telah 4 bulan bersekolah di sini. Wajar memang, karena sekolah yang dia tempati ini merupakan sekolah elit yang muridnya kebanyakan adalah anak pejabat dan hanya Luhan yang menerima beasiswa di sekolah ini, menurut Luhan sebagian murid disini hanya ingin berteman dengan yang selevel dirinya dan Luhan yang hanya penerima beasiswa hanya bisa menerima keadaan saat dirinya di hina dan di ejek oleh orang kaya di sekolah nya.

"Luhan-ssi" mendengar namanya dipanggil Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"em ne? Kau memanggilku? " tanya Luhan pada namja berambut rainbow cake yang berada di depannya, Luhan tak habis pikir, darimana dia mendapatkan ide untuk mengecat rambut nya dengan warna yang demikian.

"ne, kau mau ke kelas? Kalau begitu sama sama dengan ku yuk?" tawar namja yang namanya saja Luhan tak tahu. Tapi Luhan pun hanya mengiyakan ajakan namja aneh tersebut.

'namja yang aneh,tapi kenapa dia tiba tiba mendekatiku?apa aku punya salah?ah bahkan aku baru melihatnya hari ini' batin Luhan.

"err nama mu siapa? Dan kelas berapa? Seingatku kau bukanlah murid di kelas ku" tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

"nama ku Oh Sehun, aku anak kelas 2 dan kelas ku juga searah denganmu Luhan-ssi dan juga kalau kau mau kau bisa memanggilku oppa" ujar Sehun dengan kekehan yang membuat author mimisan(?).

"YA! AKU INI NAMJA!" pekik Luhan tak terima, setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena telah berteriak seenak jidat Yoochun(?), Luhan pun segera meminta maaf pada murid di sekelilingnya dan juga pada Sehun yang merupakan Sunbae Luhan.

"hahahaha,kau itu lucu sekali Luhan-ssi, pantas Yongguk hyung yang dingin itu bisa berubah sifatnya jika berhadapan denganmu" ujar Sehun lagi dengan senyumannya yang membuat Luhan Blush seketika.

"Sunbae mengenal Yongguk hyung?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"tentu saja, Yongguk merupakan saudara ku, eomma kami merupakan saudara kandung" jelas Sehun yang dibalas dengan Luhan dengan beroh ria.

Mereka tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata tajam yang menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tak suka.

"cih,setelah mendekati Yongguk-ku dia berencana menggoda saudara Yongguk juga? Dasar tikus kecil"

-TBC—

* * *

Cyeah chapter 3 akhirnya bisa update jugaa *lambai lambai dengan Daehyun*, banyak yang nganggap Himchan antagonis ya, ah bias no 1 author dengan keji nya author nistakan wahahahaha *di gorok Himchan*

Seperti biasa author mau bales review nya yah hahaha, Keep Review guys~

**cacingkawat**: kepo cieeeh, ahahaha pokoknya keep reading aja dulu, entar pasti ada ceritanya kkk

**riri **: banghim ga yaa? Liat aja deh besok *evil smirk*

**ssnowish** : siap bos *salute*

**hatakehanahungry** : sudah terjawabkan kalo eommanya Luhan emang kerja sama Yongguk? Kkk okedeh, keep reading and review :D

**Shizuluhan **: kalau penasaran akut silahkan keep reading *evillaugh* :D

**Guest** : kalau masalah itu,mungkin akan terjawab di chapter selanjut lanjutnya :D

**Kyungier **: hebat ya..puasa satu hari langsung bisa lupa ingatan. *tepok kaki* pokoknya keep reading hahaha

**absen1 x.7** : arigatou gozaimasu *bow sampe tanah* :D

**bbang2chan** : hadoh pacar author jangan di tepok dong *selametin Yongguk* liat ajadah di chapter selanjutnya wakakaka :D

Please Review yaa Chingudeul,biar author semangat ngelanjutinya~ sampai jumpa di chapter 4 *bbuing bbuing bareng Luhan*


	4. Chapter 4

**LOOK AT ME,CAN YOU?**

Author : BbangHime

Disclaimer : God and Their Parents and their Companies too

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk,Kim Himchan,Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun and others cast

Lenght : Chapters

Rated : T

Genre : School Life , Romance, Gaje(?).

WARNING ! Yaoi fanfic,Masih banyak Typo,Gaje dan lain lain

* * *

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"cih,setelah mendekati Yongguk-ku dia berencana menggoda saudara Yongguk juga? Dasar tikus kecil"

"hyung? Kau bicara sama siapa?" Tanya Zelo dengan wajah bingungnya,pasalnya Himchan Hyung nya ini berbicara sendiri sambil menerawang ke arah koridor.

"ah, Zelo-ya! Kau mengaggetkan ku" Kata Himchan sambil mengelus dada nya sebagai ekspresi terkejut yang menjadi lawan bicara nya pun hanya menatap nya aneh.

"kau aneh hyung" setelah mengatakan begitu Zelo pergi meninggalkan Himchan yang masih setia melototi nya karena dikatai aneh oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya sendiri.

"YA! KAU CHOI ZELO,TUNGGU AKU" Himchan pun berlari mengejar Zelo yang kini sedang memeletkan lidah nya pada Himchan dengan wajah evilnya.

* * *

"huft,akhirnya istirahat juga" desah namja cantik yang merenggangkan badannya sekadar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan setelah belajar selama berjam jam.

"Luhan-ssi" terdengar suara yang memanggil Luhan,sedangkan pemilik nama pun hanya heran karena sekarang ia melihat Sehun yang merupakan Sunbae nya sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya sambil memamerkan senyum yang sangat tampan.

"eh? Sunbae? Kenapa disini?" tanya Luhan sedikit bingung karena sunbae yang baru di kenalnya nya ini berada di depannya dan bahkan mencari Luhan, karena biasanya Yongguk yang akan menjemputnya ke kelas dan menyeretnya ke kantin tapi anehnya hari ini Yongguk agak terlambat ke kelas Luhan.

"aku disini karena ingin mengajak mu ke kantin,emang kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnnya akan luluh karena keimutan namja bermarga Oh ini seakan terlalu susah di hiraukan begitu saja.

"eh..tapi..." baru saja Luhan ingin menolak dengan halus,tangan putih sehun telah menarik tangannya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan Luhan sama sekali, melihat Sehun yang begitu Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai mengikuti Sehun yang langkah nya berubah menjadi agak cepat.

'mian Yongguk hyung,aku tak bisa bersama mu keluar main ini' batin Luhan sambil terus berusaha mengiringi langkah Sehun.

* * *

"ya! Lepaskan aku" Yongguk sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan kesal karena dua namja yang sedang menariknya ini dengan kejamnya menyeretnya sampai ke belakang sekolah.

"kami hanya ingin berbicara pada mu Yongguk-ssi" ujar namja berpipi sedikit chubby yang bername tag 'Yoo Youngjae' dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh namja pemilik mata O.O yang saat ini sedang memegang tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"tapi kenapa harus dibelakang sekolah? Kalian tidak tahu jika aku harus menjemput Luhannie ku" jawab Yongguk dengan nada yang benar benar kesal sambil menekankan kalimat 'Luhannie' pada akhir kalimat.

"kau diam saja Bang Yongguk-ssi" ucap D.O tajam, Yongguk hanya bisa menelan saliva nya saat melihat perubahan nada bicara pada D.O, Yongguk tahu walaupun D.O jarang berbicara pada orang yang tak akrab dengannya tapi satu sekolah pun tahu jika D.O sudah marah akan terjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan bahkan Yongguk terus bergidik membayangkan bagaimana D.O menghancurkan seluruh yang ada di dekatnya pada saat dia emosi pada kelas 2 tahun lalu.

Keheningan melanda ketiga namja itu sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah bangku panjang yang telah di penuhi oleh banyak makanan dengan seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan memasang senyum nya.

"cih, jadi ini yang kalian berdua bilang ada urusan dengan ku,heh lupakan saja" jawab Yongguk dingin, baru beberapa langkah Yongguk berniat meninggalkan mereka tapi tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya menahannya dan membisikkan kata maut bagi telinga Yongguk.

"kali ini saja, senangkanlah hati Himchan atau kau mau melihat kemarahan ku Bang-ssi?" bisik D.O pelan tapi dengan nada yang sangat tajam sehingga semua orang akan ketakutan mendengar keseriusan dalam kalimat itu, Yongguk harus menelan salivanya lagi kali ini, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa D.O yang pernah sekelas dengannya pada kelas 2 itu ternyata pribadi yang sangat menakutkan.

"baiklah,akan kuturuti mau mu kali ini Himchan-ssi" ujar Yongguk datar sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bagian kursi yang kosong,Himchan yang melihat itu tersenyum senang,walaupun Himchan tahu bahwa Yongguk sangat terpaksa saat ini. Dengan telaten Himchan menyiapkan makanan yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya dan memberikannya kepada Yongguk yang kini mulai memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan Himchan dengan perasaan.

"baiklah kami ke kantin dulu ya Himchannie hyung,Zelo pasti sudah menunggu" kata Youngjae sambil menarik D.O agar bisa menjauh dari pasangan yang benar benar butuh perbaikan dalam hubungan mereka itu,setidaknya itu lah menurut Youngjae.

Suasana diantara Yongguk dan Himchan benar benar sunyi,tak ada satu pun yang membuka topik pembicaraan entah kemana pribadi Himchan yang selama ini selalu ceria dan posesif dalam mengejar Yongguk,jika saat berduaan dengan Yongguk dia berubah menjadi sangat gugup dan tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Berbeda dengan masa lalu mereka dulu yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

#Flashback on

-2 tahun yang lalu-

"Himchan-ssi, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" ucap namja dengan rambut pendeknya dan garis rahang yang tajam yang membuat image manly dan tampan melekat dalam diri namja itu, ya namja itu adalah Bang Yongguk.

Himchan yang tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang termasuk tak banyak omong didepan nya akan mengucapkan cinta dan meminta jawaban pasti dari dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Himchan mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan tersenyum manis kepada namja didepannya.

"be..benarkah?" ulang Yongguk karena ia tak percaya bahwa namja manis yang sedang tersenyum manis ini mau menerima Yongguk menjadi pacarnya, tanpa sadar Yongguk memeluk Himchan dengan erat dan mulai berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut dan hangat.

Saat hubungan mereka telah menginjak 3 bulan,Sebuah kejadian yang menghancurkan kepercayaan Yongguk pada Himchan.

Pada saat itu Yongguk sedang berjalan jalan ke mall bersama Chanyeol dan Kris karena Chanyeol memaksa agar di temani membeli kado untuk pacar nya Baekhyun karena sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, Yongguk yang semula menolak ajakan Chanyeol akhirnya setuju tepatnya terpaksa karena jengah melihat Chanyeol yang merengek dengannya dengan suara berat bahkan sampai melakukan aegyo di depan Yongguk dan Kris yang membuat keduannya tiba tiba sakit kepala. Di tengah jalan Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Himchan yang sedang duduk di sebuah Coffee Shop.

"hey gukkie,itu bukkannya Himchan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyikut lengan Yongguk dan menunjuk ke arah Himchan yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap layar smartphone nya dan dari tingkahnya sepertinya Himchan sedang menunggu seseorang.

"eh? Bukannya dia bilang dia ada acara dengan keluarga nya?" tanya Yongguk bingung,pasalnya Himchan memang mengabarinya jika ia sedang pergi bersama orang tuanya ke acara keluarga. Kris dan Chanyeol yang mendengar hal demikian pun menyerngit kan keningnya bingung.

"kau hampiri saja Himchan mu dan akan menunggumu disini" ujar Kris sambil menyikut lengan Yongguk yang berada disebelahnya, namja dengan gummy smile nya itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu masuk Coffee Shop, sebelum sampai di pintu masuk Yongguk melihat ada seorang namja tampan menghampiri meja Himchan dengan senyum manis dan juga dibalas dengan senyuman lembut khas Himchan. Yongguk menghentikan langkah nya sambil menatap lurus pada Himchan yang kini telah memeluk namja yang wajahnya belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, tingkah yang mereka berdua perlihatkan benar benar seperti sepasang kekasih bahkan lebih dari yang selama ini Himchan dan Yongguk jalani.

"kris!" Chanyeol memandang Kris yang kini juga telah memandangnya dengan raut khawatir, dengan isyarat anggukan kepala dari chanyeol, Kris dan Chanyeol segera memegang kedua lengan Yongguk yang kini mengepal dengan kuat apalagi setelah melihat namja itu mencium Himchan-nya di depan mata nya sendiri dan Himchan bahkan tak menolak sama sekali,beda sekali pada saat Yongguk mencoba menciumnya,pasti Himchan akan cepat menolak.

"Bang Yongguk,kuasai amarah mu" bisik Kris yang saat ini khawatir melihat rahang Yongguk yang mengeras tanda menahan kemarahan nya yang besar. Dia dan Chanyeol tahu jika Yongguk melepaskan amarah nya dia akan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depan nya.

"kumohon Yongguk-ah,ayo kita pergi dari sini" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada memohon,dia tak mau jika sahabat nya ini membuat masalah dan akan berakhir di kantor polisi.

"Kris,Chanyeol lepaskan tangan ku atau kubunuh kalian berdua" desis Yongguk dengan nada tajam dan dingin,Kris dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara Yongguk yang sangat tajam dan dingin itu,pasalnya setelah mereka bersahabat selama 3 tahun yang lalu Yongguk tak pernah semarah ini, Kris dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa cinta Yongguk yang besar kepada Himchan lah yang mengubah Yongguk saat ini, bayangkan saja jika namjachingu yang kau cintai sepenuh hati mengkhianati mu tepat di depan bola mata mu. Dengan berat KrisYeol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka karena mereka tahu bahwa Yongguk tak pernah main main dengan kata katanya.

"kalian berdua tunggu disini dan jangan sampai menghentikan ku,mengerti?" desis Yongguk lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi, KrisYeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan langkah penuh amarah Yongguk mendekati meja Himchan yang saat ini belum menyadari bahwa Yongguk telah berada di dekat meja nya. Tanpa aba aba lagi Yongguk melayangkan tinju nya ke wajah namja yang menemui Himchan sampai namja itu terjatuh dari duduk nya bahkan sudut bibir namja itu mulai mngeluarkan darah segar. Kejadian ini pun menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya yang kini tak berani mendekat setelah melihat wajah garang Yongguk.

"Yongguk-ah!" teriak Himchan pada saat dia sadar siapa yang menjadi biang keributan dan melihat Yongguk tanpa henti melayangkan tinju nya pada wajah namja yang saat ini bahkan tak bisa melawan sama sekali karena menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

Kris dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu mau tak mau menahan Yongguk lagi walaupun mereka bisa dibunuh Yongguk jika melanggar perintahnya, tapi Yongguk adalah sahabat mereka dan mereka tak mau sahabat mereka mendekam di penjara karena membuat keributan.

"BANG YONGGUK!" Teriakan panik Chanyeol yang sangat nyaring di telinganya membuat nya menahan kepalan tangan yang kini masih menggantung di udara. Tanpa berkata kata Yongguk berdiri dengan wajah dingin nya yang lebih mengerikan dari yang biasa. Setelah sempat menatap Himchan dengan kebencian Yongguk berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan KrisYeol yang membuntuti nya.

"Bbang.." lirih Himchan.

TBC

* * *

Yaaay akhirnya bisa update juga, mian ya reader karna update nya telat, lagi banyak banyak nya tugas sekolah nih *bow bareng Chen*

Btw Author seneng kalo banyak yang baca tapi kalo bisa yah ninggalin jejak juga hahaha, gomawo reader-deul, btw author mau jawab review an chapter 3 kemareen..

Cusss~

**ssnowish** : ini udah panjang ga? Hahaha author sebenernya pengen buat yang panjang panjang tapi waktu author dikit buat buat FF jadi author Cuma bisa segini gini doang lah *curcol* kkk

**Shizuluhab** : sudah terbukti kan kalau Hime yang ngomong? Kkkkk btw Lulu punya author ya,jangan direbut *kabur sama Lulu* XD

**cacingkawat** : sabar heheh, ini sudah di ceritain kok *peace* :D

**HNikenY65** : keep reading aja yaa chingu :D

**Izca RizcassieYJ** : ah gomawo udah ngingetin author -_- biasa author khilaf masalahnya di otak author lagi ada Sehun mulu wakakak

**Gak punya akun** : *glares*

**hatakehanahungry** : sebenernya author juga ga tega nistain tunangan author yang asli ini (re:himchan) tapi yaah udah kelanjur(?) hewhew

**lee minji elf **: yes sir! *hormat ala tentara*

**NavyDilla**: cieeh yang ga sabaar *di geplak*

**bbang2chan** : hime nya kasih ke author aja deh yaa *puppy eyes*

**kyungier** : kasih tau ga yaaa wakakaka *evil laugh* tenang aja, pasti semua nya bakal terjawab kok

kekeke thanks yang udah ngereview, review kalian termasuk peyemangat author jadi jangan males buat ngereview kalo ga mau liat FF ini berenti ndi tengah jalan ( reader : kok maksa sih ) wakakak

btw see you in next chapter~~


End file.
